


Recollection

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, beware of angst, spoilers for up to chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to think when you know you’re about to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first thing i wrote for dangan ronpa, and i nearly cried while writing it. enjoy!

What are you supposed to think when you know you’re about to die? Are you supposed to reflect on your life, remembering all the good times, the bad times, and the in between? Are you supposed to pray for forgiveness for all the sins you’ve committed during life? As Komaeda prepared for his final moments, he couldn’t help but wonder.

His legs, his hands… They hurt like hell. But, as he stared up at the spear above him, ready to drop as soon as his heart stop beating, he reminded himself that this pain was necessary. The others would be coming any moment, he was certain of it. The music was loud, annoying, drowning out any other sound that would signal his inevitable demise.

Komaeda allowed himself to remember. When the classroom walls fell, exposing an island open to all of them, he was no short of surprised. He remembered Hinata fainting, the others freaking out. He remembered wandering around the island with Hinata, making small talk. Then Monokuma appeared, and again, everyone freaked out. Komaeda remembered Hanamura being in denial about everything. How ironic, he thought, that Hanamura took his place as the first culprit.

He remembered Hinata’s face as he “exposed his true colors” during the first trial. Emotions of betrayal, shock, confusion flitted across his eyes. He remembered Hinata’s shock as he came into the lodge with his food. If tape wasn’t currently covering his mouth, Komaeda would laugh as he realized Hinata never did feed him.

When he got Despair Fever, and Hinata came to check on him, there was no greater happiness in his mind. Komaeda cursed his being unable to tell the truth at that time, as he remembered watching Hinata walking away from him. He knew that Hinata was respecting his wishes; he only wished Hinata realized that it was because of the fever he told him to leave. Hinata was so wonderful, trying to understand someone as lowly as him.

Then, Komaeda got the files in the Final Dead Room. A flash of anger flitted across his mind as he remembered Hinata’s supposed “talent.” Hinata was worthless, just like him. Talentless, only idolizing hope. But, maybe that’s what Komaeda was attracted to. That hope that Hinata held deep inside…

A loud bang, and sudden heat dragged him out of memory lane. So, it was time, then. Komaeda blinked once, focusing on the spear once more. The flames were increasing in intensity; the poison would be coming at any moment to end his life. Hopefully, everything would go as planned.


End file.
